


Yogscast - Fluxified

by CabbageDynamite



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU storyline, Fluxbuddies, I don't know whay I had to explain that, Multi, So it starts off canon and goes off on it's own tangent, flux - Freeform, i'll shut up now, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageDynamite/pseuds/CabbageDynamite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going wrong for Duncan. With his castle covered in Flux, Kim slowly dying from Flux, and the whole 'Lalnable Hector' situation, things couldn't get worse... RIGHT?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You kind of have to watch Flux Buddies up to episode 68, for the basic knowledge, then this will go a little AU!
> 
> So far it is slight DuncanxKim. But others will (maybe?) come in later.
> 
> Disclaimer: All belongs to Yogscast!

Decontamination showers are the worst.

Most of the time you have to take at least two or three of them.

And even then, you don’t feel clean.

After the day he’d had, saving all those village people, out of the so called Lalnable Hector’s lab, overall making him feel happy for doing something right.

But, there were so many unanswered questions.

Why was there a Lab under his castle?

Why were their village people down there?

What experiments were done on them?

And who, THE HELL, is Lalnable Hector?


	2. Chapter 1: Flux Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna and Nano talk, then he has a nightmare... of course he would.

Lying down in his bed was relaxing, after such a busy day he needed to sleep for as long as his body would allow. But, of course, as soon as he was drifting off to sleep, Nano decided that she wanted to talk.

“Lalna?” her voice whispered to him, he heard her sheets shifting as she rolled on to her side to look at him.  
“Yes Nano?” he answered rolling to face her, seeing the outline of her head in the darkness.  
“Are… Are you sure about blowing up your caste?”  
He sighed. She had asked him this a few times before. “Yes Nano, I think it’s better for everyone this way.”  
“Ok…”

It was silent, so they both rolled back to lying down. Lalna knew he had to say something or she would worry all night, and maybe even have nightmares.  
“…Nano?”  
“Hmm…”  
“It’s gonna be ok.” He found her hand in the dark and grabbed it, he squeezed it in comfort.  
“Yeah, I know.”

Both fell asleep, not knowing that tomorrow, nothing would be the same again.

 

Doo be doo be doo bah, Scene break, YAH! ~~~~~~~

 

Lalna felt weird, he wasn’t in his bed, that’s for sure.  
He opened his eyes, he was in a small 4x4 brick room with a metal door. It was nearly completely dark, with only a bot of light coming from the little window the the door had.  
He could feel that he was kneeling on the ground, and could just see that he had cuts, scrapes and bruises all over his body, his lab coat was torn and the rest of his clothes were even worse.

He tried to move his legs, but pain shot through his body telling him that moving was a bad idea. He put that to the back of his head and focused on his first aim, he needed to check if any of his limbs were broken. Gradually got himself standing up, searing hot pain flowing across his body, before slowly turning into pins and needles, after a while he was able to check over himself he had a twisted ankle but he luckily concluded that all his bones were intact.

His next aim was to get to the door and see what was out side, he started walking towards the door only to fall down after two steps. He was confused, he didn’t trip up. Looking down at his left foot he realised the problem. He was attached to the wall by a chain that was only around a meter long.

He sighed, and abandoned aim number two.  
Aim number three: Get this chain off.

Dragging himself over to where his foot was attached to the wall, he looked down at the problem. It would be hard, but he had got out of tougher situations. It was actually rather easy as he was shackled by the leg, and could easily lock-pick it. He found a rusty nail on the floor, conveniently next to him. He started picking the lock and after a bit he was free. He sighed in relief, sorted himself out and then put his hands down on the ground about to push himself up.

Then he heard it.

The tapping of footsteps walking along the corridor outside of his cell. Getting closer and closer. He pushed himself to the back of the room.  
He thought they were aiming somewhere else, but no. They were coming towards the door.  
He froze, nowhere to go, no one to save him... but save him from what.

The door opened letting white light in and a cloaked figure stepped into the light. The figure walked towards him, taking only a few steps, as he pressed himself into the corner trying to get away from the imminent danger.  
The figure grabbed his throat with one hand and dragged him up the wall, strangling him.

“Mother will see you now.” it said.

Last thing he saw were the glowing purple of the figures eyes from the darkness of the hood, before everything went to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter and the next are rather long... but don't expect them all to be.
> 
> Hope you like it! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Flux Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he has the nightmare, Lalna's life get's a lot worse!

Knowing that there’s something wrong with you, and being able to do something about it, is what makes a person human, either getting help, or doing simple things to help yourself. But how can you fix something not within your control.

Lalna always woke up at 5am, he has tried going to bed later, going to bed earlier, and even used sleeping pills, but he still always woke up at 5am on the dot.

He shot up gasping for air, whipped his head around the room to see if anyone was around, but there was only Nano, who was still asleep. The nightmare had freaked him out a little, but he calmed himself down, taking deep breaths. Only to look to the side and see his alarm clock clearly saying 6am. He grabbed his wrist watch on his side table to make sure, and this too said 6 am.

‘Why did I have that dream? Who was that figure? Why did I wake up so late?’

These questions, mixed with the ones from before, were making him feel dizzy. He swung himself out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and went off to take a shower to clear his head.

 

~-~

 

It was a known fact that having a shower calmed you down, but it was also a place where your mind would occasionally run wild. The nightmare, Nano’s flux predicament, and the whole Lalnable situation, had nearly taken everything out of him.

Lalna was a fan of Hot-ish showers so he turned it up, got under the shower head, and after a while his mind focused on each problem.

Nano, well so far she’s fine, the flux doesn’t seem to be affecting her as fast as it normally would, but it may be something to do with the demigod thing he keeps hearing about, a rumour that Nano is somehow related to Ridge and so she is one too. It would explain how she has been able to survive this long. He had always been interested in her, not as a science experiment, or as an apprentice as he keeps telling her. She's his best friend, but he wants more…

He sighed, he’d have to cure her first before he even thought about a future, even if the flux wasn’t affecting her as fast as it should, it was still gradually taking over.

Lalnable, the name was so close to his, even he had to admit that, but he wasn’t him, at least he hoped he wasn’t him. That journal that Nano found changed everything, she started to distrust him, backing away from him, to the wall, and never had he ever wanted Nano to act like that towards him. But this journal was proof that something weird was happening, maybe not now, as this ‘Lalnable Hector’ person was from the future, but some day he will have to face off against this foe, and hopefully he would turn out the victor, whether it was mental or physical.

The Nightmare… The figure… it spoke to him… it was important, but he couldn’t remember what it said.

He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel from the railing nearby. He wrapped it around himself before stepping out onto to tiled floor. It was cold to his feet but he got used to it.

The room was steamed up, and he couldn’t see anything in the mirror. He wiped his hand across it to stop the condensation, and looked at himself. He felt much better after having that shower, but he still looked really tired, the bags under his eyes telling him that he would be much better if he had slept another few hours. But right now that was impossible, he had to get to work on the rockets, so Nano wouldn’t be bored later on.

Grabbing his boxers and trousers, he quickly tugged them on, then went to grab his shirt, to find it not on the side. He had sworn that he brought it down with him, looking around he caught himself looking at himself in the mirror again.

He sighed, Nano was right, he wasn’t the most manly man in the world, and could be as stupid as the next person, but when she said that she couldn’t like him if he was anyone else, it made him feel happy. Him. Lalna. The mad scientist that destroyed worlds, killed many innocent people through his explosions and hated the colour purple.

Well, he had hated the colour purple because of what it represented, first it was Rythian, him and his purple-ness used to annoy him to no end, in the Old World. Then Nano got infected by the purple flux, because of him, and he found a new way to hate the colour. But weirdly, Nano went and gave him a purple shirt, he didn’t know what to say, she thought it was an awesome colour and would look good on him.

So now he doesn’t hate the colour purple so much. Nano made purple his favourite colour, because he always thought of her when he saw it, purple shirt, purple flowers purple sheep, purple mark on his arm- ‘Wait what?!’

He cut out of his daydream to realise that there was a purple mark on his arm, eyes widening he ran to the sink and started to scrub at it, hoping that it was just powder, paint or pen. After half an hour of scrubbing, it was still there. He must have missed something yesterday, how could he have been so stupid. He grabbed his lab coat off of the chair, and found his favourite purple shirt underneath it. He couldn’t wear that, not now. But Nano would get suspicious, so he reluctantly put on the shirt.

He ran to the bedroom to grab his goggles and watch, then glanced over a Nano, sleeping so quietly, not knowing what was happening at all, so innocent. He kissed her forehead, she rolled over away from him, and mumbled, “Lalna…”

 

~-~

 

Lalna put a skin sample, from the purple mark on his arm, in between two glass slides, and slowly placed it under his electron microscope. Hands shaking he focused the microscope on his cell.

And it confirmed his greatest fear.

He was infected with Flux.


	4. Chapter 3: Flux Fallacy

Trying to act ‘cool’ around Nano was hard. He didn’t want her to worry about him, but he knew that eventually she would find out, then realise that he was being affected fast than her, next she would work out that she wasn’t only human, but part demi-god, and Ridge would be so angry at him. Lalna had promised him that he wouldn’t let her know… he didn’t know why, but when Ridge tells you to do something, you do it. 

He felt as if the world was crumbling around him, bit by bit falling away. He heard a noise, and his head flipped towards the side, so quickly that it made him dizzy. There was a second of quiet, then Nano burst through the door, dressed and raring to go, he gave her a little smile when she skipped past him and waved him good morning. That was the most important thing in his life right now. Nano.

“So, after I’ve had my morning bits and bobs, we can go back through the portal!” she turned her back on him to get some stuff out of the cupboard, but if she had looked at him, she would have seen the most scared person in the world right now.

Lalna’s eyes widened, he had forgotten that they were supposed to go back through the portal today, to set a way point. How had he forgot, normally she was the one who forgot. He felt a poke on his side, “You OK, Lalna?”

“Hmm… Yeah, I’m good.”

“Fine. Now let’s go to the castle, and… maybe we’ll find your evil, alternate future self.”

“Ok…”

~-~

Portals were cool, you could go through one and end up somewhere else. Well at least it would be cool if he didn’t know that the other side of this portal was the fluxed castle.

Lalna had all the equipment with him, the oxygen/space gear most important of all, just in case of certain issues.

He had been infected with the Flux for at least 18 hours, and he didn’t know how it would affect him.

“Come on, Lalna!” Nano grabbed his arm and dragged him through the portal.

~-~

He looked around the fluxified castle, memories itching to be at the front of his mind. Paying it no attention, he blocked out his attention and went to ‘work’.

Finding the perfect place to fire the rocket had been easy, it wasn’t until he needed to go back, that his emotions came back in full. This was his castle, the place he had called home, where he had made amazing technologies, and met Nano. But this was also the place, where Nano had got hurt, Nano had got infected, Nano had been locked in a tower for 100 days with him staring at the blocked off doors and windows, 24 hours a day, worried about her.

That’s when he heard it, a calming song floating around his head, he had heard it before, but couldn’t remember, he hummed a little bit of it to himself.  
He turned around to ask Nano if she had heard it before. But, she wasn’t there.

“Nano? Nano!” He called on the earpieces they both had, “Nano you’re scaring me, please answ-“

“What do you want?!”

“Um… Where’s the portal?”

She sighed. “Why do you always do this?”

After a lot of manoeuvring around he eventually got to the portal. Nano stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“Lalna?”

“Yes, Nano?”

She put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, “Are you sure?”

He looked around thoughtfully, before saying, “This place has more bad memories for me, than good. Its fine, we’ve got Panda Labs, and new, better memories.”

He smiled at her, she smiled back. Then they both broke out into giant grins. 

“Let’s blow up a castle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that I support the headcannon that Ridge is a demigod, and so is Nano. But she doesn't know. She also has resistance to the flux so it doesn't effect her as much.


	5. Chapter 4: Flux Fiend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The figure reveals it-self.

A figure appeared out of the darkness, its hooded cloak yet again hiding its identity, only they purple glowing eyes visible. The figure walked up to him, before circling around him, it was quiet with only the sound of the figure footsteps heard. It made him jump as it suddenly started talking, “Hello Lalna…”

He was scared, terrified, he was on the ground shaking with fear. Only just able to find his voice, he said, “How do-“ 

Before he was cut off from the being in front of him now, glaring at him. “Mother knows all! She’s been watching you… And Nano, of course!”

“D-Don’t even think ab-”, he gained some confidence, thinking that Nano was in trouble, but it quickly disappeared again.

“Oh, Lalna, Lalna, Lalna,” it shook its head, the hood moving as well. The figure crouched down to his level as looked straight into his eyes. They were familiar to Lalna but he couldn’t work out where he had seen them before.

“Don’t worry about her, all I’m interested in is you.”

Lalna’s breath got caught in his throat as those words were spoken, “Why-”

The figure laughed, it was a powerful and evil laugh that made Lalna shiver in fear, “I’m going to break you,” the figures hand came up and cupped Lalna’s cheek, as if he were the most fragile thing in the world.

Lalna pulled his face away from the hand, only for it to grab his chin and make him look back into what could be his end, "I’m going to torture you from the inside out.”

The figures other hand appeared, Lalna stared at it as it grabbed the hood, “And then you will be MINE!”

The figure pulled his own hood down, Lalna scrabbled away from him, with wide eyes. 

‘It couldn’t be, he’s gone!’ It was the worst thing that could have happened, ‘W-Why him? Why now?!’

“You must awaken now, it is time to wake up!” the monster said.

Lalna felt the world turn to black, as he let out one final world. The monster smiled at him, it wasn’t a monster though, it was…

“Livid…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, they will become a bit longer. And sorry for the long wait... No excuses, I was just busy.
> 
> P.S. I loved the finale. IT WAS AWESOME!


End file.
